my_theme_park_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack or Zombopolis: 4D
History While you ride this attraction, there are some awesome secerts. On top of the building, you can a waffle which its a reference to the zombie "Breakfast Brainz". There are some major secerts that I can't talk about so...enjoy this fanmade ride Queue The building looks like a zombie theater. A zombie ticket-holder animatronic will just wave at the guests. There will be posters of a movie "Attack of Zombopolis". You will get through the line and go into a room. There will be a small screen saying "Wait! Arrgh!" You will wait for 1 minute. Preshow The small screen goes into techinal difficulties. The zombie leader comes out with a projector board. He says that they need to stop the plants from defeating their Zomboss Robot. He says that some zombies will be with you on the ride. He shows "Breakfast Brainz, Lil' Drake, Football Player, and AC Perry." He also says to be careful for "Toxic Citron, Toxic Chomper, Future Cactus, and Fire Peashooter." The leader gets shut down with an ending of a "Aragh!" The door opens with the vehicle. An announcer tells you how you will be seated. A instructor gives all of you 4D glasses. The ride begins. Ride A small screen shows an Imp sleeping. The vehicle goes up to Zombopolis. All the zombies appear. The leader tells everyone to go. All both sides are different. AC Perry goes towards the city. The vehicle goes speeding behind him, like flying. Suddenly AC Perry stops which made the vehicle kick him towards Toxic Chomper. Toxic Chomper chases the vehicle around with toxic breath. Toxic Chomper was about to eat the guests but Breakfast Brainz kills him with a waffle. The vehicle continues to stop the plants but failed to help the turf. A Toxic Citron appears, running towards the other turf. The vehicle goes towards him. The Toxic Citron looks and shoots them with the Peach. Then Football Player hits Toxic Citron with the vehicle getting electricuted with the arcade machine. The vehicle flies towards the dancefloor. A Future Cactus and Toxic Chomper goes towards them. Lil' Drake calls in for his dragon Imp. The dragon flies down. Lil' Drake fires up the plants but Fire Peashooter was trying to shoot the guests. AC Perry jumps in, freezing the Peashooter. The Peashooter throws in a Chili Bomb before dying. AC Perry shakes his head. AC Perry and the vehicle started flying to the air and landed safely to a drone factory. Nobody was there. Breakfast Brainz comes in, telling them to go to the other turf. The vehicle speds towards the other turf. A Toxic Citron shoots toxic to the vehicle which made the vehicle shake. Suddenly a train smashes the Citron, making the toxic soak the guests. All the plants went towards the Zomboss Robot. A Toxic Chomper looks at the vehicle and chases them. The vehicle gets shot by Future Cactus and Fire Peashooter which made the vehicle bounce towards the window where the Imp was. Then it goes back down safely. Toxic Chomper goes towards the vehicle but Breakfast Brainz kick and punch him to the lava. The vehicle goes towards the battery. A Future Cactus was shooting it. The vehicle pushes the Cactus to the battery, making both bounce around. It killed Peashooter. Football Player comes in, telling everyone that everything is safe. Toxic Citron tried to attack but Lil' Drake and AC Perry stopped him from killing Football Player. The Zomboss Robot flies away. The leader congrats everyone for joining the team. The zombies were about to celebrate but the Imp pressed the button, making the vehicle go down. You will put the glasses into a container and exit out. After Ride You can go to Zomburger, ZomArcade, or Dancefloor Jazzy. Vehicle It looked like green with purple painting. It has graffiti and a picture of a brain. It has three rows with four seats each. There are lap bars. 4D Experience It looks like it pops out. It has amazing graphics to it. If this was real, I would have been so happy to ride it for real.